The Second Reunion
by EvanSol0919
Summary: After the battle with the fullbringers is over, Ichigo and Rukia had a little talk about their feelings and reunited in a different way.
1. The Confession

Wow, three stories in only a few hours! I'm on a role!

Alright my first M rated story! Try not to be too harsh. I don't think it's too graphic but everyone has a different definition.

This is what I want to happen after all the fullbringers are killed… I mean "defeated"… no I want them dead. I want this stupid arc to be over.

I know this scenario won't happen (damn Kubo) but that's what fanfiction is for.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_It's all so different."_

Oddly enough that was Rukia's first thought as she looked around the room while the occupant slept, clearly exhausted after the complicated day.

Well, perhaps "complicated" didn't quite sum it up.

In the past twenty-four hours, his friends and family had their pasts manipulated by that bastard Tsukishima, the group known as Xcution had betrayed him and stolen a portion of his power, then she had returned his shinigami powers to him and now all the fullbringers were dead.

It would make anyone want to sleep.

Rukia looked over his still form. He really didn't look that different, still the same warm, stubborn brown eyes and ridiculous orange hair. Other than the fact that he had grown taller, to her _immense_ displeasure, he looked exactly like the fifteen year old boy she had first transferred her powers to.

Amazing how much had changed in two years.

He now slept on the opposite side of the bed, the blue comforter with a cross embroidered on it being replaced with a striped teal and white one. The desk was still in its place but next to it was a metal shelf that held a bunch of records and a new stereo. The wooden dresser had also been moved so it was closer to the bed.

Slowly she walked toward his closet, which a part of her mind still saw as _her _closet. A pale hand moved to open it but stopped with irrational fear. What if it were as different as the rest of his room? What if it looked the same? She couldn't decide which scenario was worse. Fortunately, before she had to decide, a thick groan filled the small space.

Rukia moved back to the bed before he was fully awake. Those deep eyes that had haunted her dreams from over a year opened and stared directly into hers. For a moment neither said anything.

Only their heartbeats could be heard.

"It was real then," Ichigo whispered more to himself than to her.

"Idiot. Of course it was real. Can't you feel everyone's reiatsu flowing through your veins?" When in doubt, go for an insult. At least that's how their relationship usually worked. But it wouldn't work this time.

"Yes… but one is stronger than the others," he replied with utter seriousness, his eyes never leaving her face.

The intensity of his gaze, honestly, frightened her.

"You should get some rest," she said, trying to avoid the confrontation that she could feel was coming.

He shook his head. "No, you might disappear again. We need to talk."

"Ichigo, I'm not going anywhere. Whatever it is can wait till the morning," she turned away from him but he sat up and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look back.

She had never seen him so serious outside of a battlefield but in a way this was a fight. Just a mental one instead of a physical one.

"No, I'm tired of waiting. I've had to wait for seventeen months… you know how I feel about you."

"Ichigo…"

"And I know you feel the same way," he said without a shred of doubt.

Rukia hesitated for a moment before sitting down on the edge of his bed. "You make it sound so simple. This can't happen and you know it."

"You make it sound so complicated. Why? Is it because I'm human? I'm not exactly human anymore."

Violet clashed unwavering with chestnut. "I'm dead. You're alive."

His warm hand moved from her arm to cup her trembling face. She was afraid. Afraid of what would happen. Afraid of change. Afraid that she would disappear from his sight again.

"One question Rukia: during all this time… were you thinking of me?"

Now her entire body was shaking. She didn't want to tell the truth but she wouldn't lie either.

"You were my first thought each morning."

Her face was down and her voice was barely audible but he heard all seven words.

She opened her mouth to speak again but was not prepared for Ichigo grabbing her and laying her flat on her back, his knees by her hips, his hands pinning her wrists on either side of her head.

Rukia was taken by complete surprise by his bold action, her breathing shallow while he remained in control.

The boy she knew would have never done this but… he wasn't a boy anymore… he was a man…

He head began to lower, coming closer and closer to her face.

She knew what she should do. She should tell him no. She should tell him that this was never going to work. That Soul Society would never allow it. But all she could focus on was the warmth of his body over hers… the cinnamon scent of his skin hitting her senses…

Before she even realized it, his mouth was on hers, gently trying to coax a reaction. She froze at first, her mind trying to figure out what was going on, but then began to focus on how surprisingly soft his lips were.

Unconsciously she began to move her own lips with his, both sets of eyes closing as their sense of touch took over.

Soon the gentle motion was not enough to fulfill their needs and the kiss became more passionate, more intense. He let go of one of her wrists, moving his free hand into her now short hair. She did the same, weaving her fingers through the bright locks, both pulling each other closer.

Oxygen was becoming an issue so Ichigo reluctantly removed his lips from hers, gazing down at her flushed and panting form.

Their eyes met for one moment and that was all that was needed for them to decide.

Together they decided to break the ultimate taboo.

Together they decided to ignore the rules.

Together they decided to follow what their hearts had been telling them since that first night.

Desperate to feel her flesh, Ichigo moved his head to her jawline then down her neck, tasting the vanilla skin beneath him. He spent a great time on her thundering pulse, sucking and nipping at the sensitive spot. Somewhere in the back of her mind that was still, miraculously, functioning she realized that this was in response to what she had said earlier.

She _was_ alive.

She _felt_ alive.

He released her other hand and both of her arms moved to his torso. She could feel the muscles that he had earned from all the battles, his heart pounding in his chest. She wanted more.

Rukia may have been small but that didn't mean she wasn't strong. She pushed him back easily and sat up. Ichigo looked confused for a moment until her hands reached the hem of his shirt. Realizing her intent, he helped her remove the piece of cotton.

She had seen him shirtless many times… but this was so different that she couldn't find the words…

Her pale hands rested on his tanned skin, moving from broad shoulders and down muscular arms. From the planes of his upper chest to his abdomen, delicately tracing each scar. The ones he received to save her, the ones he received to save their friends… to save their worlds…

Her lips moved to his throat, repeating what he had done for her. Ichigo was not just sitting by ideally. His hands moved to her black robe, undoing the folds of fabric, taking special care to untie the lieutenant's badge on her left arm before placing it on his nightstand, until her upper body too was bear.

Gently pushing her back onto the bed, his eyes gazed over the sight before him: her small breasts heaving with ragged breaths, her tiny waist, the curves of her hips… the three scars that marred her otherwise pure flesh…

Rukia did not feel one ounce of self-consciousness; she was so far gone that she doubted she would notice if a hollow burst into the room. Again.

He raised his hand slowly, his fingers brushing first over the mark on her left shoulder. He then moved to the one directly between her breasts and finally the last scar on her right hip.

Their eyes meet once more in understanding. He no longer blamed himself for her injuries and she no longer blamed herself for his. Every mark was a testament to their choices as well as proof that they were still here.

He moved to untie her obi and looked up once more. She raised her pelvis in response until the hakama landed on the floor.

He ran over her stomach, feeling the muscles contract at his touch. She could tell he was pleased at her reactions.

He moved along her thighs before separating them and touching her most intimate flesh. She gasped as he began to part her folds, rubbing the little nub above her entrance. This was the same boy who had been mortified when Matsumoto-fukutaichou lifted her skirt?

Through hooded eyes she saw his own arousal pushing through the fabric of his pants. She began to undue them before he took over. Soon enough the last article of annoying clothing was removed. He moved between her legs, his face level with hers. Both their breathing was harsh but he hesitated, wanting to be absolutely sure this is what she wanted.

Her arms went around his neck, dragging his head down as her tongue shoot out to trace his lip. She felt his groan before she actually heard it, his mouth opening to her.

He entered her slowly, trying not to cause too much pain. There was some discomfort but the feeling of him inside her was more important than anything.

They stilled for a moment, both relishing the feeling of becoming one. They were now connected in every way: mind, body, and soul.

Ichigo began to rock his hips back and forth as all thoughts were pushed aside. Neither had any experience with this sort of thing but they simply let their instincts take over.

His bronze hands were on her hips as her ivory ones traveled down his toned back, their lips meeting every few seconds.

Soon the slow rhythm was not enough for Rukia and she began to meet his thrusts midway, their chests rubbing against one another.

It was a good thing no one was home otherwise they would have heard the increased moans, pants, and whimpers coming from both.

Their bodies took complete control as their movements became erratic. Coherent thoughts were no longer possible but both realized that their reiatsu were fluctuating together, black and white.

No, black melding _into_ white.

It was becoming more difficult to breath as their lungs filled and deflated at an alarming rate.

Rukia began to shake uncontrollably before her vision went completely white, a high scream escaping from her mouth.

Feeling her walls tighten around him, Ichigo's eyes shut and squeezed together almost painfully, a thick groan leaving his throat, and she felt a sudden warmth fill her, sending another wave of pleasure coursing through her system.

Two gasping sounds echoed through the room as Ichigo fell onto his elbows, trying not to crush the small woman beneath him. He felt her trembling hands caress his wet face.

He managed to gain enough self-control to lie on his back, but unwilling to let her go even for a moment, he pulled her toward him, their arms and legs intertwined.

Their eyes meet once more, a deeper message portrayed in her violet gaze than words could ever manage.

Neither knew what was going to happen next but they would never be separated again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ok so my first lemon. How did I do? Hopefully not too bad.

Love from, EvanSol0919!


	2. The Balance

This was only supposed to be a one-shot but due to the popularity I have written another chapter!

So you have Vi0letButterfly, watery4441, Prizz, cafard, The Master Insaniac, and Rukia's Reflection to thank because I only respond to reviews! (Though the favorites and alerts are nice, I like reading feedback)

I haven't been too crazy about the last chapters but at least we got some good IchiRuki moments! Rukia thinking about how Ichigo changed everyone and Ichigo's face when she jumped in front of Tsukishima.

How can you deny the love!

Anyway, comments please!

Own nothing or else this would be canon.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The rain drags the black sun down, but the rain is dried by the white moon._

A light breeze entered the tiny room through an open window. The sun's rays shined upon a tan face as chestnut eyes opened slowly to the light.

The owner of those deep eyes tried to stretch out sore limbs but found that a small but noticeable weight was preventing any movement.

Looking down, a head full of soft raven hair came into sight.

The eyes blinked a few times as the events of the previous day came rushing back.

There was a dirty fish tank. There was a dark, empty room controlled by a young boy. There was a battle between nakama. There was a betrayal of trust. There was the rain weeping at the sound of loss.

And there was warmth.

The warmth a glowing sword imbedded in his chest.

The warmth of large, hypnotic violet eyes that promised the world.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. It was probably the third craziest day of his life, behind the all-day battles of Hueco Mundo and Fake Karakura Town and, of course, that first night when the woman in his arms changed his world.

Rukia was practically laying on top of him, one leg in-between his, her head directly over his heart.

Just where it should be.

He tightened the arm he had around her shoulders while the other hand moved some stray locks from her face.

She looked so different asleep. The hard lines of a warrior faded into her flesh, making her appear young and surprisingly vulnerable.

He kept one limb around her while placing the other behind his head, thinking about the previous night.

Quite honestly, Ichigo had no idea what had gotten into him.

He remembered waking up with Rukia standing by his bed. It was déjà vu all over again as their last day together came to mind. And it was the fear of her disappearing from his sight again that made him confess.

"_No, I'm tired of waiting. I've had to wait for seventeen months… you know how I feel about you..."_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_And I know you feel the same way."_

"_You make it sound so simple. This can't happen and you know it."_

"_You make it sound so complicated. Why? Is it because I'm human? I'm not exactly human anymore."_

"_I'm dead. You're alive." _

But he hadn't been alive. He went to school, he got a job, he hit his father, but he was not alive.

Life is meaningless without a purpose.

And that's why he could never accept her reasoning.

"_One question Rukia: during all this time… were you not thinking of me?"_

"_You were my first thought each morning."_

Ichigo was the opposite. For almost two years, he worked hard trying not the remember _anything_.

He didn't _want_ to remember a man in a flowing black cloak standing on an inverted skyscraper.

He didn't _want_ to remember an endless desert where the sky was always dark with a crescent moon hovering overhead.

And he certainly didn't want to remember an angelic vision in white surrounded by flames, the light making her hair shimmer and breathtaking eyes full of awe…

Then again, she had always been so much stronger than him.

In any event, it was that fear of losing this woman again that made him act that way. Somehow, in his ever illogical teenage mind, having her directly beneath him would prevent her from leaving.

It might not have made sense but it did work.

The arm around her pastel shoulders moved to lightly trace her spine, hoping to gently rouse her from slumber.

Dark lashes fluttered as they awoke from dreams. The violet orbs they covered went from sleepy to a kind of quiet understanding.

Rukia smiled slightly as her own thoughts caught up with her.

"It was real then."

Ichigo chuckled. "That's my line."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"So… when did you cut your hair?"

The question was answered with a hard punch to his chest.

"Idiot! After what happened last night, you try to start small talk about my hair!" the death god yelled in anger.

"Ouch! Sorry! I wasn't sure what to say!" the substitute cried out but didn't fight back.

He knew she wasn't really angry but needed to remind him that she wasn't going soft on him.

He wouldn't want it any other way.

Rukia was tempted to go one but then remembered they were both naked in his bed. Maybe an argument wasn't the best course of action.

Taking a deep breath and laying her head back on his chest, she asked, "What do we do now?"

He thought about it for a moment before replying. "No idea."

She resisted the urge to hit him again but a vein on her forehead did bulge.

"Wonderful answer, Ichigo. So nice to see that you're inability to think anything through hasn't changed."

"Why would I need to when you do all the thinking for me?" he joked.

Now that punch he deserved.

"Well one of us has to! Our relationship was complicated and confusing before and now that we… we…" she trailed off, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"Had sex?" Ichigo said casually.

"Don't say it like that!" she yelled, her face during an adorable shade of pink.

"Then how would you like me to say it?" the boy teasingly asked. "Made love, had intercourse, coupled, _mated_…"

"Enough!" she yelled as Ichigo held back laughter at her flustered expression. Seriously, it had already happened and she was getting worked up about terminology.

Rukia ran her fingers through her hair.

"You worry too much," he whispered in her ear.

"And you never worry about anything. Ichigo, things have changed. I'm a lieutenant now. I have responsibilities to the Thirteenth Division, to the Gotei 13, to Soul Society. I can't just stay in your closet like before…"

She was cut off by a pair of pair of insistent lips. She froze only for a moment before surrendering to their heat.

He broke their mouths apart after a few moments but it was enough to leave her breathless. She tried to lean down again but he stopped her.

"You also talk too much. There doesn't need to be some great plan. You broke me that first night. Broke through the walls that I had built up after my mother's death… that's when I fell in love with you…"

Rukia closed her eyes, not wanting him to see the water that was forming; the same was true for her.

His hand reached under chin, tilting her face up. He wasn't upset that she was crying; neither of them were good at expressing such deep feelings.

Gently, he wiped away the tears from her cheeks, giving her a moment to gain control over her emotions.

"Do you… do you think she would have approved…"

"Probably not the whole fighting spiritual beings and nearly getting killed every other day," he started, "But of you? Rukia… you make the rain stop. That would be more than enough for her..."

This time she initiated the kiss and unlike last time he did not stop.

Their needs had finally taken over.

Rukia crawled fully on top of him, her hands holding down his shoulders as his moved into her hair. She ended the connection and moved down to his throat, nipping at the already wet skin, hearing him groan in response.

Her head moved down to his chest, going every so torturously slow.

He tried to flip her over, to gain control, but she would have none of it. She planted her knees by his thighs, feeling his arousal near her inner, moist flesh.

He placed his hands on her hips, trying to guide her to where he needed her to be.

Rukia snickered slightly at the great and powerful Kurosaki Ichigo succumbing to her touch but she too was tired of the teasing. She needed more.

Not a moment later, he was inside her, filling her up, deep moans coming from them both.

The eternal dance began again as their pelvises moved in unison.

Rukia never knew such pleasure existed as she began to focus slowly on the motions of her lower body.

Ichigo's hands were first on her waist, then raising slowly over her curves until he cupped her breasts and back down again.

After repeating this a few times, one hand rested on her womb, trying to feel himself moving inside her.

The small part of his mind that wasn't clouded by lust was studying her body, seeing how it was different from his as she moved up and down in the sunlight.

They just fit so perfectly together, and not just literally.

He was tall and lean, bright and bronze, angular and hard; she was small and petite, dark and pale, round and soft.

It wasn't that they were opposites.

They _balanced_ each other.

Yin and Yang.

Fire and Ice.

Life and Death.

Black and White.

Darkness and Light.

The sun and the moon.

Yes, that was the best metaphor.

Ichigo was the sun and not just because of his hair. He radiated passion, shined down upon all others, bringing out their strengths. He was the center of gravity; everything, even the giants of the Solar System, revolved around him.

Rukia was the moon. The clear white orb in the black sky, giving light to the dark world below, controlling the tides around her. Ever changing, always beautiful, but glowed brightest when the sun was behind her.

Together they were an eclipse.

Something rare.

Something mysterious.

Something that you couldn't take your eyes off of.

Something unforgettable.

He sat up, one arm on the sheet to steady himself, the other on her back, pressing her chest against his. Her limbs wrapped around his neck, holding on as tightly as she could as the end neared.

Their muscles began to shake uncontrollably, eyes tightly closed as the final movements arrived.

They cried out together, their bodies going ridged for a moment as the overwhelming pleasure ignited every nerve, electricity running through their veins.

Ichigo fell onto his pillow as Rukia collapsed on top of him, their limbs slick as they recovered from their flash of bliss.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah… you?" she replied.

"Never better," he answered with an arrogant smirk.

Rukia was tempted to wipe that smug look off his face but she couldn't feel her hands. "Stupid male."

They were silent for a few minutes, both focusing on just catching their breaths.

"Listen Rukia," he started. "I know you're worried but everything will work out. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the exception to all the rules in your world. All I know is that I don't want to live without you. Technically I can, I have for over a year, but I don't want to. I wasn't happy. And I know it's the same for you."

"You presume much, Kurosaki Ichigo," she said looking up, her face one of pure content.

"Am I wrong?"

"No, but you shouldn't make assumptions," she lightly teased.

Instead of responding, he reversed their positions, claiming her lips in an overwhelming kiss. She melted instantly.

"_Good,"_ he thought, _"I have a new weapon."_

After ending the connection, he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes speaking to each other in a way that words could never describe.

Well, there was something he had to ask.

"I do have one request."

"Oh?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what is it?"

He cupped her neck lightly, feeling her shudder under his touch.

"Just promise me something…"he trailed off.

"Yes…" she said in growing curiosity.

"Don't tell Byakuya."

XXXXXXXXXX

So there's the sequel! What'd ya think?

Heehee, I don't think Ichigo really wants to fight Bya-kun again! I _know_ that hill would not survive if nii-sama found out!

Unless of course I write a confrontation scene between the two…

PS: the quote is from Kubo. How can he say they won't get together?

Love from EvanSol0919!


End file.
